Forever Four
by EstelliPinKemo
Summary: The winter spirit watches as the only three children who can see him grow up. As they come around the same age he would be, the blonde has a brilliant idea of keeping them all immortal by using her magical hair to restore their youthfulness for the rest of eternity so they can stick together. But when you mess with nature, there's bound to be consequences. A Big Four crossover.


_Forever Four_

_By Estelli_

_Ohhhhh mmmyyy goooodddd it's been forever since I've written any fanfiction, so forgive me for my rustiness._

_Oh yes, I've been into the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons for a while now, maybe since last year, and yes it is only now that I'm contributing anything! Oh and um I haven't watched any of the movies in this year, 2013, yet, haven't even watched HTTYD for like three years so sorry for any mistakes. ;_; It's not easy to get the movies for I am a poor person, though I do wanna watch them again._

_I don't do that disclaimer thing because it's stupid. But for those who don't know, this IS a fanfic about the epic crossover starring Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians, Rapunzel from Tangled, Hiccup from How to Train Your Dragon and Merida from Brave, even though I am not stating any of their names in this fic. O.o I dunno why I did that._

_I am so sorry if this sucks (feeling self-conscious). Anyway, enough of my excuses, on with the story! D:_

* * *

The winter spirit sighed. It could be tough being a loner. So many years, and still no one saw him.

Well, maybe not_ no one_...

There were three. Three kids, who had something different about them that somehow enabled them to see him. He didn't know what. He was just flying casually, drifting on the winds. He hadn't even been trying to get anyone's attention for all three. The way they looked at him instead of through him, the way their eyes glistened with astonishment. How solid they felt when the reached up to curiously touch his skin, only to jump back from how freezing cold it was.

He became their friends. Watched them grow up their separate lives in their separate kingdoms. He watched an intelligent brown-haired young viking boy who became more and more of a social outcast. He visited a girl who lived in an isolated tower, and watched as her magical blonde hair grew longer as time went on. He had loads of fun with a girl who also had crazy hair that was red, and watched as she trained with a bow and arrow, becoming more skilled every day. The three children grew and changed but he never did. They developed very different personalities and characteristics. Yet something stayed, the same thing they had when they were young that kept them believing in him.

Maybe that was it. They believed. They believe in so much, hope and wonder and everything else good. But who knows, it's just a guess. There were never any other kids who could really see him though.

Anyway, there was the wintery spirit. Making them laugh, making them cry when he went too far with the snow, being right by their sides, especially on cold days. Years passed, so many years, until one day he had the idea to bring them all together. The special children. Well, it was after the girl with blazing red hair, as hot as her personality, went "You tell me so much about the others, why don't you actually _bring them here so I can meet them_?"

So he brought them all together in an opening in the middle of a forest. Flew the boy and the girl with long hair in, while the red-haired insisted on riding in on her pony. There they met each other, and well, it didn't work out at first. Even this young, they were still so different from one another. The redhead made the blonde girl cry and run off into the forest. The young viking hardly spoke a word. But time went on, and the spirit made them visit one another more often, mostly in order to figure out why they were the only ones who could see him.

Slowly, they bonded, became friends. They didn't stop growing. All four shared their dreams, their thoughts, their favorite things, and the many stories from back home. The long blonde told about her home, a tower, and said her mother told her there were many dangers outside, but now she knew none of it was true. The girl with crazy red hair openly expressed how she detested being a princess and always having to follow strict rules and being told what to do, instead of living a free life. The brown-haired boy didn't share as much, but sometimes let it slip about how miserable his life was. However, one day he flew in on a black dragon, much to the shock of the two girls, and had many stories to tell. You could tell he was happier then.

Even more years passed, and the four went on adventures together. They rode on the dragon, played in the snow, and even a few times the princess tried to shoot an apple off the top of the long-haired girl's head with her bow and arrow. They became closer than friends, closer than family.

The winter spirit knew that one day, they would all grow up and become even older than him and meet other people and leave him. They would eventually die and he would be alone all over again. He hated thinking about that. So he pushed the thought away and focused just on the here and now.

When they were almost his age, he couldn't take it anymore and shared the thought with the three teens, though he knew that they probably already thought of it too. Saying it out loud caused the mood to dampen a bit, made them all feel a bit bitter and sick. Now, after all these years of being together, being apart or leaving Jack alone was unimaginable. They thought for a long time, but didn't know of a solution.

By the time they came around the winter boy's age, the blonde had an idea. Her long hair, now many dozens of feet long, was magical, and she knew it could be used to heal, and even make people younger. So once the three felt that they had grown too old, they used the spell with her hair and they magically rejuvenated back to what would be the winter boy's teenage age. It worked so well, and they became excited. Now they could live forever, with the spirit, and always be friends. No more having to drift off into separate lives, no more having to leave this life.

They went on even more adventures. Incredible ones, ones that could fill hundreds of books. They grew, but only internally this time, wised up and gained experience. Whenever they had aged too far from the spirit's age, they just used the long blonde hair and turned young again.

This went on for so long. For an accountable amount of years. It was amazing how even though they went through so many things, their personalities hardly changed. They could still act like children. Whenever the winter boy was around, they would, and would have fun with him.

They lived, and continued on. At one point, they made a cottage in the forest in the mountains to live in all together. More and more came the years. Maybe too much. The two girl's and one boy's families eventually died off, leaving them with no connections. Everybody they knew was gone, yet they kept living. It felt a bit unfair. The blonde's hair never ceased to grow either. She never cut it, and it grew so much they had to build a room in the cottage just for it. Even in a braid it was still too long. She could hardly move around with all of it anymore.

Far too soon, or far too late, the weight of all the years started to press down on them. At least for the three of them - again, the winter spirit never changed. But he could see the change in them. They grew more quiet. Stayed in with the blonde a lot. Became very different in a way. He didn't know what they were thinking. His mindset was still the teenage one he had always had. Were theirs, too?

The three grew more depressed, and in turn he began to feel sad too. A couple more years passed. Life hardly changed. They stuck together. Used the blonde girl's hair to heal themselves. They had to do it a lot more often now.

One day, the winter boy decided to speak up. "You guys... I'm not sure going on like this is a good idea."

They asked him what he meant.

He said he meant living forever with him.

The blonde was horrified. "Of course it's good! We're not ever going to leave you alone."

The viking boy looked sad. "Are you saying you don't want to be with us anymore? You want us to DIE? NOW?"

The wild redhead looked at him fiercely. "We are MEANT to be together. All four of us. It's written in the stars. Though I've never been one to willingly let fate control me, I believe what I say is true. So I don't wish to hear you say that again!"

The winter boy felt worse.

He felt that he was being selfish. And unfair. They had given up their families and kingdoms and lives. To be with him. It sounded like the silliest thing ever. If he hadn't been here, they would have grown up with normal lives and died normal deaths. It was like he made them stay with him just so he wouldn't be lonely. So that he would have comfort with those who could see him, and wouldn't be so sad. He thought the moon had gifted him with friends for once. He thought they could stay with him for the rest of eternity.

He thought wrong.

He decided he couldn't make them bear through this life with him any further. They would not be able to bear it, and that would make him not be able to bear it, too. Hurting them hurt him. The were mortals, not meant to live forever like him. It was against the nature of things. They weren't spirits like him, weren't 'un-human' like him. They would never be like him. They were different in that way. This was all his fault. If only he'd realized this earlier. Much earlier.

Every night as the other three slept, he went up to the roof of the cottage and pleaded with the moon, not knowing what else to do. It seemed like every day was steadily worsening.

One day, he made a decision. He was going it end it, once and for all. There was no other way. He was going to do this.

At night, while the three were sound asleep in their beds, with the blonde's hair trailing out of the room and into the storage room for the rest of her hair, the immortal boy was awake and creeping. He reached inside a drawer for a small sword. Oh yes. This was very real now. Everything was going to change. He was going to do this.

Heart pumping and tears streaming, he made his way to the outside of the room where the blonde slept. In the dim light, he saw her hair squiggle past him like a thick rope.

He paused a moment.

And quickly, he slashed.

Though it was quick and mostly quiet, the other three immediately woke up from their beds. The blonde made a gasping sound. Everyone turned towards where she was looking, at her hair. Then they stared at the boy with the sword in his hand.

The winter boy dropped the weapon.

"How could...? Why...?" The brown-haired viking boy breathed.

"_What did you do?!_" The redheaded screamed after recovering from her shock.

"I had to," the spirit replied. "Don't worry, it's for the best."

The long blonde – now brown-haired, for after her hair was cut it turned a brown color, it was like it had gone dead along with it's magical powers – was the most stunned. The she started to silently weep. "Why did you do this?" she said. "I thought I told you once that if we didn't use the powers, we would continue aging normally. But if you cut it all off, we would turn into the age we would be – why now, why now?!" she wailed.

The boy didn't remember when she told him this. It had to be many, many years ago.

"I could not watch you keep suffering like this. Trust me, it's meant to be this way."

"We were _meant_ to be together! I thought I told you!" The girl with wild red hair now also had tears filling her eyes, though her cheeks were also bright red. "I thought you knew that!"

"I'm saving you."

"_How dare you!_"

"I'm so sorry."

"It's too late now," the brown-haired boy said sullenly. It was too late.

"Do you really hate us this much that you don't want us around?" The blonde- erm, brunette wiped a tear. "That you'd _kill_ us?"

It was when she said that that he began crying harder.

"I don't hate you. You guys are my only family, the only people who know me. I care about all of you a lot. That's why I had to do this," he said pathetically.

"It doesn't matter now," the redhead said. "But if you must know, in the end, it's you who's going to be the one who suffers."

"I know," he said. "But you guys will not be. And I want that for all of you."

"Well goodbye."

He saw that they were beginning to age faster and faster. Wrinkles appeared, they became bony and older and older.

"Goodbye!" The blonde-now-brown haired girl said, desperately clinging on to that last word she'll ever say. "Farewell."

"Bye," the viking boy said last. He gave the winter spirit a look, like he understood him.

And the next moment, they were gone.

Something shattered inside the winter boy. Yet at the same time, something was set free.

He was lonely again.

But he was sure his friends were now in a happier place.

Even though their life together was gone and never ever ever coming back. Like, ever.

All through the night, he cried, alone in the dark.

But time went on. And so did he.

He kept the rest of the girl's hair in a trunk. He talked to the moon every night, begging for his friends to come back to him immortal. He felt so depressed, like he could never be himself again. Like he wasn't living, just existing. Tried to convince himself that what he did was for the best. That it was the right thing to release them. That he was good.

One day as he stared at the moon, he saw three stars near it. They were much bigger and brighter than the others, and they twinkled right at him.

His hope lifted. He began feeling better.

Little by little, he began bringing winter fun back to other children. Children living now. Children who deserved all of it. And he never stopped believing that there would be more, more children out there who could see him. He would just have to wait.

And never stop believing himself.

* * *

_Short. Summary-like. Gothel? Toothless? They died. Yep. So. Whatcha gonna do about it? :P Could've totally been a very long tale, but I just summarized everything, because I am busy and lazy and crap. Okay, Estelli over and out. (P.S. THIS IS KUKI I EDITED THIS STORY AWESOMELY OK BYEEE)_


End file.
